Return from Cadmus
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Megan has return from Cadmus Labs with a re-power Virgil but their time to together has cause feeling between them to Forum but with no idea of what to do about it Megan decides take a page out of Rose's book. Watch out Virgil, Watch out!


Megan Morse aka Miss Martian sat on a hill overlooking the Titans Tower, watching the last vestige of daylight disappear from the sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen as the first stars appeared. Sitting with her chin on her knees, the Martian admired the calm serenity of the sky before her. She was thinking of her relationship with Virgil. Since they came back from Cadmus Labs, there was a spark their between them.

But like any superhero it was hard to handle a relationship and deal with the problems that they all face. During the course of her time with Virgil, their relationship was a on and off one. And right now she was trying to figure out if their relationship would go anywhere.

"Hey…" came a voice from above, "Want some company?"

Megan looked up to see Rose Wilson aka Ravager walking to meet her. Sense the Dark side club the two have gotten a lot closer then before with Rose opening up more, Megan was even able to help Rose get with Kid Flash.

"Still trying to figure out what going to happen with you and Virgil?" Rose ask as she sit down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess so?" Megan said while keeping her I eyes on the stars "I do know why we're having such a hard time with us tying to be more then friends." Megan grimaced and gave a humorless chuckle before looking down "Might be better if we just gave up."

"But you don't want to." Rose stated and Megan nodded.

She took a big sigh before continuing. "It's just that I think we have the potential to really be together and actually stay together. I mean, there has to be a reason we keep coming back to each other, right? if we can just take things slow and talk out our problems like adults then maybe-"

"Well as you can guess I'm not your best bet at getting into a better relationship with Virgil." Rose cut in, Megan gave a small chuckle at her words.

"But if your really that lost then maybe it time to stop taking thing slow and dive right on into the fun part of being in a relationship and see what happen." Rose said then got up and started to head back to the Tower before looking back once more. "That all I can say, what you do in the end is up to you." with that said she was gone

Megan couldn't help but shake her head at the answer. It was a typical Ravager response but for once she found herself thinking about taking a page out of Rose's book, and it didn't seen like a bad idea at the moment. Looking at the stars one more time, Megan decided to go to Static room and talk with him.

Virgil Hawkins aka Static trudged up the stairs to his bedroom in the Tower, another long day of stopping Criminals from being complete and other jackasse had stretched out in front of him, why did anyone think it was a good idea to try and be a villain when they had no powers or training what so ever, he would neverknow. The guy had beat an Omega level Super villain before, while saving the whole Justice League too and they thought they could beat him with baseball bats and big hammers?

_(I mean really, Get real!) _He was worn down by all of it and starting to wonder if coming back from Cadmus Labs had been such a good idea, at last if he was still there then he wouldn't have to deal with these dumbass punks emulating dumbasses. Opening his door he stepped inside. He was instantly aware of the presence of someone inside his room looking around he found Megan on his bed looking out the window in his room.

Virgil knew they had been at odds sense they got back from Cadmus lab's but didn't know what to do about it, in his honest opinion The reason their relationship was like this was because of him. While Virgil knew he like her a lot, the fact was she was a **Alien, **that threw him off a lot more then he would like to admit and while he like Aliens, the idea of dating one was bit much for him, and he hated himself for not being able to see past that.

"Hey, What are you doing here?"

"I knocked but you weren't there." Static nodded and went to the bed sitting down by her then she went on "I-we need to talk."

"Well I guess I'll go first." Virgil said and Megan nodded. "Let's me Start by saying sorry because the reason we aren't working out so well is all on me!" Virgil begain but Megan cut in.

"But why, we have work together many time before even in Cadmus Labs, so why is dating so.. so.. Unthinkable..?" She ask.

"Because your a Alien!" Virgil said with his words coming out cold a bit and starting her.

"I… I…" she stuttered at how much that hurt, but gazing into the eyes of the electric powered teen, She watched the intensity clearly shining through the spheres of honey Brown eyes, she new he did not mean it the way it sound, but it still hurt. Catching the hurt in her eyes, he seemed to soften just as much as his gaze shifting down towards the floorboard at his feet.

"Sorry, Megan, you're an incredible girl. You're smart, strong, kind and…," he said, the words lowering in volume as he spoke, the girl's heart skipping beats as he listed off the good qualities about her. She got interested as his voice trailed off.

"What was that last thing?" she asked, a nervous excitement coursing through her as he spoke, reminding her of what it was like to hear such kind words from someone else.

"… beautiful," Virgil said, a similarly nervous tone to his voice as he spoke. He felt as though he were saying something he should keep to himself, that he was causing troubles for the older girl. But he couldn't keep it to himself. It was tearing him apart to see one of his friends in such a state, even more so when it was because of him.

"You… think I'm beautiful?" she asked

"Yes and I hate myself for not being able to see past some thing like you being a Martian!" Virgil reply with his head down, her slender green fingers finding their way to his face and before he knew what happen she pulled him into a kiss.

"Will you try...?" she said looking at his face which held a look of surprise on it as she pull away.

"Huh...?"he said looking her in the eyes and saw the resolve in them.

"Are willing to try..." she said and suddenly he understands. She wanted him to try a relationship with her, to try getting to know her more, to try and look past the Martian and see the women she is becoming.

"Yes..." he reply with Complete resolve.

Megan now her found herself focusing on the young man in front of her. He had always been the most sociable of their group, and was generally high on talk in any conversation, but to hear him tell her so directly that he thought she was beautiful and was going to try a relationship with her sent a warm yet cool shiver down her spine, butterflies swimming in her stomach as she continued to gaze into the deep brown eyes.

"I'm glad" Megan said coming closer to him.

"Me to." Virgil said, feeling his cheeks warming up as he noticed her leaning in towards him. Their breath mingled together, fearing that he was about too cross a line they were not ready for push her off a little.

"Virgil..." she said, an almost desperation in her voice. As he stood, she reached out, taking a firm hold of his hand.

"Megan I think we should stop here for now" Virgil said more nervous then before, Megan look a bit let down at that and was about to extricate her hand from his when she remember what Rose had told her early :_if your really that lost then maybe it time to stop taking thing slow and dive right on in to the fun part of being in a relationship and see what happen: _and not wanting things to end like this she yanked harshly on his hand, sending the dark skin boy tumbling onto the bed next to her. Not letting him get up, she found herself pouncing on the boy, her legs keeping him pinned beneath her lithe frame.

"Sorry but I don't want this to end just yet" she said, her voice falling to a sensually near husky tone, and in almost predatory grin on her face, surprising the hell out of Virgil. This was new territory for Megan and she found that she like the look of shock on his face and wanted to see how far this would go.

"Megan what are you doing?" he tried to ask, feeling the girl's hips pressing down against his pleasantly, drawing more heat from their bodies. Looking into her eyes, he saw the unmistakable glaze of lust shimmering in them and knew he was in trouble.

"Well what do you think I'm doing?" she said, running her hands up along Virgil's body but then stop as her face became a blank looking at him once she got up, thinking that she knew what they were about to do was to soon he got up too.

"Ya know for some reason I think I can use a shower." Megan said out of the blue.

"Okay? go ahead then..." Virgil said not where sure where she was going with this but he got it when she quickly got undress right in front on him.

"Good!.." She said with that predatory grin back on her face, while she was in joying the look of shock (no pun intend) on his face Megan grab his hand "You won't mind helping me then!" And use her power of intangible to literally pull him out of his clothing and into the shower, and Static somehow knew it was going to be a long night as she take him in to the bathroom.

Stepped into the shower and cutting on the water. The Warm wet poured onto Megan causing her to let out a soft moan. The water danced across her green skin awakening her sensations as she pull Virgil in to the shower with her, wrap her arms around him, and for Virgil he was nervous as hell even when put his arm around Megan not really knowing what to do as the shower rain down on them.

"You need to relax." Megan purred causing Virgil to unwrap and move back until he was against the wall. Megan was right under the falling water as she ran her fingers through her red hair, to allow the water to wet every strand. She ran her hands down her face and neck. Virgil couldn't resist to look when Megan let out a soft moan. She was fondling her own breast with one hand, the other reaching out to him.

"Won't you join me?"

"UM.. Megan.. I.. Don't you think we're going a little to fast?" Virgil ask causing Megan to sigh as she already knew what she had going to do next and while She did feel a touch of guilt at her sneaky manipulation of the situation, but if it helped her continue this bold move of her's then could accept using Ravager's methods.

"I'm sorry, I thought you care enough about our relationship to try something new, but I guess I was wrong." Megan said with her head down knowing Virgil hated to see her in the this way as he came up to her put his hands on her shoulders.

"But I do care." Virgil reply feeling a great deal of guilt at the situation he felt put her in.

A devilish smile then appeared on Megan face. "So you do care about me?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then you won't stop!"

Megan said as lips came close to his. She slowly traced her lips inches away from his. Virgil closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Megan placed her hands on his chest. He shivered at her touch. Her hand ran up off his chest and grabbed his erected member firmly in her hand making him flinch. "Relax and enjoy the fun."

She said as her drop down and slowly started moving her hand up and down his shaft. Still looking up at him she licked his tip. She licked up his shaft then around his tip. He rolled his eyes back and let out a loud moan as her mouth enveloped his member. Megan slowly started moving him in and out of her while one of her hands pumped in the same pace. Not liking the pace Megan was talking, Virgil grabbed her red hair and guided her in the pace that he liked more. Megan's other hand massaged his testicles and picked up her speed. The feeling was getting to be too much for Virgil that he couldn't hold it anymore. His eyes rolled back and a loud moan escaped his lips as he came.

She stood up with the same seductive look from earlier on her face. She softly traced her lips over his then licked his lips. Virgil couldn't contain himself anymore, he needed to taste those lips of hers. He forcefully seized her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Megan opened her mouth to give hers and his tongue access to the others mouth. She kissed along his jaw line to his earlobe, nibbling at it.

"Did you have fun?"

He let out a deep growl.

"So you did."

He traced kisses up and down her neck, from one shoulder to the other. Virgil found Megan's lips again. Their tongues wanting to show dominance over the other. Virgil pulled her closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up. Megan's wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pushed her back against the shower wall. Running out of breathe he pulled away panting.

"Megan…"

"Hmm?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"You like it don't you? I can tell."

He ran his hand up her side finding one of her breast. She moaned as he pinched her nipple hard. He pulled her away from the wall and walked with her in his arms out of the shower to the sink and sat her on the counter. Megan leaned back giving Virgil access to her green breasts. He kissed and nipped down her neck and chest to her breast and lightly tugged her nipple with his teeth making her moan. He used his tongue to soothe the pain that she might have felt. He flicked his tongue around her nipple while his other hand was pinching her other nipple. His lips traveled to the other breast doing the same to it. Megan ran her hand through Virgil's hair. She pulled him away from her breast and brought him back to her lips. Megan wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and capturing him in a deep kiss. The feeling of Virgil's member rubbing against her heat was driving her crazy. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him inside her. She **needed **him inside her.

"Virgil… please… " She pleaded with him.

He kissed her, slowly entering her. One of Megan's hands grabbed Virgil's arm while the other arm supported her on the counter as she arch her back. Virgil kissed her collarbone as he slowly moved in and out of her. Megan wrapped her arms around Virgi's neck and kissed him. Virgil set a pace that he liked and that would satisfy Megan for the moment. His lips left hers and proceeded down her jaw to her neck. He kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked the side of her neck. She tilted her head towards him and kissed the side of his face. She pulled at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Virgil ….faster…..please….." She was able to say in between her panting.

Virgil complied and picked up his pace. The pace that they were taking was becoming too much for the counter as it started to sway back and forth making noise. Virgil stopped and pulled away.

"Hey. We're not done."

Virgil pulled her off the counter and turned her around. He raised up her hips and slowly re-entered her. Megan braced herself on the counter when Virgil's pace picked up like it was before. Virgil was able to see Megan's blissful face from the reflection of the mirror. He picked up Megan's right leg and wrapped it around his waist. Megan moaned louder as Virgil plunged deep inside of her. Her fingers started to make circles around her clitoris driving her closer to her climax. She cried out loud when she finally climaxed. Her walls spasmed around him and with a few final thrust he came harder than before. Virgil laid his head on Megan's back panting.

"That was great." He kissed her back.

"It doesn't have to be over."

Virgil stepped back to let Megan turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

Megan kissed him. Virgil just started at her as she walked to the bathroom door. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled as she had walk his room and Virgil smirked as he watched Megan move into his room, He turned off the lights and walked out of bathroom. He entered his room and saw Megan on her side laying on his bed. She gestured for him to come over to her.

He smiled as he thought that a relationship with her might not be so bad after all….

* * *

><p>Well that take me like forever but I'm glad I got it done, also I don't know if any one know this or not but this story may be the first and only real lemon for Static shock that isn't gay I mean really! I get this a site for the for you to unleash your imagination and all but why is 80-90 percent of the Static storys all gay and out of the small percent I have ran into JUST one story of him with a lemon, and that was a Crossover and it not even Complete!<p>

"SIGH" Anyway this is my first lemon ever, so go easy on me in the Reviews and tell me what you think! See ya^^


End file.
